haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Helpful Tips When Dyeing Hair
Hey guys! So, I've actually been contemplating on writing this article for a few days now and I've decided to go for it. This article will be about some tips I found useful when dyeing hair. Let's start! Things to do before coloring: *'Be a bum and don't wash your hair! -- ' Don't wash your hair for about a day or two. The natural oils are good for your hair but don't leave your hair too dirty. Too much of a good thing can be bad. Too much oil can prevent the hair dye from penetrating.The oils also helps to protect your scalp. However, you don't HAVE to keep your hair dirty. The rule about not washing your hair before dyeing hair is actually a myth. It's completely fine to dye your hair when it's still a little damp. Keep in mind that I said damp and not soaking wet. Having the hair damp only softens the affects on the dye just a little. *'Make sure your hair is product-free '-- Things like hair wax, hair sprays and gel can interfere with the coloring process. These can cause product build up and prevent the color from penetrating the hair. Just let your hair be itself! *'Get your tools ready' -- Make sure that you have the proper tools needed before dyeing or re-dyeing your hair. For those of you who are going to dye your hair for the first time, you will probably only need the actual box dye which usually come with the gloves. Some things I recommend for people who are touching up their roots would be a mixing bowl for the hair dye and a hair dye brush. Trust me, these things are not expensive at all. These will help SO MUCH 'especially for things like root touch-ups. Other things I would recommend would be a towel or an old shirt to wear when dyeing because it could get messy and it's best to get hair dye on things that you don't much care for, a rat-tail comb for making sections to split your hair, some plastic wrap to keep your arms and neck from getting hair dye, some vaseline to put around your hair line so the dye doesn't stick to your skin and a plastic bag (or shower cap) + a hair dryer. Now, the last two items may seem a little bit weird but I found it '''REALLY '''helpful when dyeing my hair. This is because the heat helps open the cuticle so that the dye can penetrate better. It took me many trials and errors to find out what works best when dyeing hair and the plastic bag and hair dryer trick did the job on the first try. Just wrap the plastic bag around your hair and then just blow dry your entire head. *'Find a color that you like and know how much you will need -- '''I personally like choosing colors that flatter my complexion and I'm not really a fan of dyeing my hair unnatural colors like green, red, or pink, but if it makes you happy, go for it! I [Professional hair dyes can be found at a beauty supply store. The things I like about professional hair dyes are that the ingredients are less damaging and you can really customize them to fit your needs. However, if you're still new or very unsure on the how-tos when it comes to dyeing hair, just go with the boxed dyes. Everything is already measured out so all you have to worry about is the processing time and where to apply the dye first.have naturally black hair because I'm Asian but I really like having lighter colors such as the light golden brown I have right now. Now, after you have found a color that you like, find out how much you will need. If you have short, shoulder length, or thin hair, you will probably only need one box. However, if your hair is thick and pretty long, two boxes will probably be needed. Also, make sure you do some research before coloring your hair! Not all hair colors are as easy to maintain or easy to acheive as others may be. *Only use professional hair dye if it's really neccessary -- Professional hair dyes can be found at a beauty supply store. The things I like about professional hair dyes are that the ingredients are less damaging and you can really customize them to fit your needs. However, if you're still new or very unsure on the how-tos when it comes to dyeing hair, just go with the boxed dyes. Everything is already measured out so all you have to worry about is the processing time and where to apply the dye first. If your hair is really coarse, thick, and not very porous, sometimes drugstore hair dyes will not work very well on your hair, especially when trying to go lighter. If you're still not completely sure you can dye your own hair. just go to the salon. '''Things to do when coloring: *'Have a friend to help you out '-- I'm not saying all people need someone to help them color their hair but it's nice to have one. People (... *cough*... me...) might need someone to help them dye the back of their head or need a friend with experience dyeing hair so that it comes out properly. *'Try extending the time a little --' When I'm usually done covering my roots with the hair dye, I like to let it sit for an extra 10 minutes. The box tells me that I should wait 20 minutes but I find it more helpful to let it stay in the hair for those 10 extra minutes so that the heat from the blow dryer can do its magic. Same things goes for when I dye the rest of my hair. In total, the dyeing process takes about 50 minutes. This part is totally optional, however. You could just wait to see how the regular processing time works out. People with more resistant hair should definitely leave the hair dye in longer so that it can penetrate the hair strand. However, don't go overboard and leave it in the hair for like two hours. Remember that hair dye has a plateau point and it does stop working at a certain amount of time. *'Don't throw out the extra! -- '''Personally, I like to use my hair dye to its fullest potential. I have thick, short hair and I always end up with extra. I like to use that extra to fully saturate my hair with the hair dye making sure I don't miss any spots. *'Wash out ALL of the hair dye''' -- Try to lather the hair dye with a little warm water before completely washing it out. Once the water is clear, you're good to go. *'Condition! -- '''Don't ignore the conditoner that comes with the box dye. It's really helpful and makes your hair feel good after dyeing it. Give your hair some TLC after applying all those chemicals to your hair! *'Time to bum it up again! --''' Try to stay away from shampoo for about a day or two so that the color can really stay in your hair. If you find the need to really wash your hair, just use conditioner. Try using shampoo every other day so that your hair color stays in longer. Also, if you do use shampoo, try to go for color-safe ones and/or sulfate-free shampoos. The formula for these are more gentle. *'Rock your new hair! -- S'how all your friends and family your new hair color! Brag about how you did it all by yourself and how it came out just like, or even better, than what a salon can do. Heck, camera-whore if you feel like it! You could even just go outside and let your hair flutter in the wind and be like that L'Oreal commercial where they go "Because you're worth..." I do that all the time... haha, just kidding! (No I'm not. I actually do this! LOL) Other things I like/recommend: *I personally prefer Garnier's line of hair dyes. They have always given me positive results and they're super affordable! I especially favor their new line of ultra colors which boost natural dark hair 3-4 shades lighter. I have natural black hair and I used their Garnier Nutrisse Ultra Color Golden Brown and it worked amazing! My hair went from black to a really nice golden brown. My hair actually went about 5-6 shades lighter when following the steps listed above! *Try deep conditioning once to twice a week. It really helps if your hair is a little dry or brittle. I'm a fan of DIY remedies and the olive oil treatment is one of my favorites. I've dyed my hair about... 8 or 9 times and I've noticed my hair has gotten just a little bit dry. I always run to the deep conditioning treatment because it really helps. *Try using shampoos and conditioners that are safe on color-treated hair or something that enhances the color. These will really help if you want your color to stay longer or become more vibrant. Anyway, I know this article was kind of long but I wanted to make sure I wrote down all the information I knew to answer any possible questions. If anyone still has any further questions, however, you can always comment and I will try to get back to you asap! Have fun everyone! Update: It's been about a year since I have been on this wiki and I have updated some of the information I originally put in this article. I have learned A LOT of new things since I wrote this by watching professionals in salons and asking them questions. I've also done extended research and I have also asked teachers at beauty schools. Keep in mind that I am not a professional myself. I am just a kid who has a passion for hair! Happy coloring~ Category:How Tos